


Ella tiene sueños y estrellas en sus ojos

by Ibelieveinloveandangels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg Harry, family fic, harry is louis' baby, pure fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinloveandangels/pseuds/Ibelieveinloveandangels
Summary: Es el primer día de escuela de la hija de Louis y Harry. El día que estuvieron temiendo. Su pequeña creciendo frente a sus ojos.°(con la participación de un Harry embarazado, dos niños adorables y un Louis amoroso)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got the hunger and the stars in her eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333778) by [louislovesharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry). 



> Si te apareciste por estos lados y quisieras quedarte a leer, te agradezco mucho. Es el primer proyecto en el que me embarco en AO3. Quería empezar con algo, y esta es una traducción que hice de la bella historia de louislovesharry (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333778). (Por favor si pueden, aunque no entiendan lo que dice su fic, pasen por allí y déjenle kudos a la autora). Me encantaba la idea de escribir mis propias cosas, pero siempre fui de escribir en cuadernillos y tenía como este miedo dentro que no me dejaba subir nada al temible monstruo ''Internet''. Si les gusta la idea y les gustaría darme una chance, por favor déjenmelo saber. Me gustan las pequeñas historias dulces en donde básicamente estos dos ángeles se aman y también el Mpreg. No sé si soy excelente escribiéndolo, pero me encanta lo tierno que es Harry embarazado. Y ya, vaya, díganme si ese hombre no ama con locura a los bebés, y anda por allí tocando las panzas de mujeres embarazadas y poniendo cosas debajo de su camiseta para simular estarlo también. La ciencia debería apurarse y permitir que eso suceda.  
> De todos modos, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, queridos humanos. Soy de Argentina, así que disculpen si mi castellano neutro no es el mejor. No los conozco a cada uno de ustedes, pero si leyeron esto, los quiero mucho mucho mucho.

‘’¡Pápa! ¡Vamos, eres lento como tortuga, debemos cambiarnos! ¡Y luego debes llevarme a la escuela!’’, la siempre energética y emocionable Stella prácticamente gritó en la oreja de Louis como una alarma que te levanta de golpe. Una alarma muy ruidosa y estridente, de hecho, pero alarma de todos modos.  
Casi instintivamente, Louis se volteó buscando a su esposo, sólo encontrándose con un espacio vacío a su lado, dejando la cama vacía de la presencia cálida que usualmente estaba presionada a su lado en ese momento de la mañana cuando el sol apenas se asoma por las cortinas. Louis entrecerró los ojos y miró el reloj apoyado en su mesa de luz: seis y media.  
Louis volvió a mirar a su hija, su hermosa hija que tenía una personalidad más robusta y rica que cualquiera que él conociese. Sus rulos eran un verdadero desastre en su cabeza del moño que Harry amorosamente le había hecho antes de arroparla y que se fuese a dormir. No podía evitar sonreír apenas veía su rostro, que tenía tanto de Harry en él – los hoyuelos que adornaban sus regordetes cachetes siempre que reía; sus grandes, redondos verdes ojos adornados por largas pestañas… Ella era un pequeño ángel, suya, y Louis jamás sintió un amor tan fuerte hasta que ella fue colocada en sus brazos el día en el que fueron al hospital y Harry dio luz a esta bebé. El corazón de Louis creció diez veces en tamaño con el amor que tenía por ambos, ese día.  
‘’¿Estas emocionada por tu primer día de escuela, bebé?’’ Louis preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
Stella sonrió y comenzó a saltar en la cama, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitos. ‘’¡Pápa estoy tan súper emocionada! No puedo esperar a jugar y aprender un montón. Y Papi dice que voy a ser una pequeña estrella y hacer muchosísimos amigos’’ contestó muy rápido, entusiasmadamente, apenas respirando.  
Louis ríe y la recoge en sus brazos, presionando besos por toda su pequeña carita y haciéndole cosquillas por todos lados.  
‘’¡Pápa! ¡Detente! Ya no más’’ Stella logra decir entre risillas.  
‘’¡No puedo evitarlo! Mi pequeña está creciendo y tiene su primer día de escuela hoy. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer, Stel?!’’  
Stella sonrió y dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a la mejilla de Louis, como asegurándole ‘’Eso está bien, Pápa. Siempre seré tu pequeña bebé. Incluso cuando nazca el nuevo o nueva bebé, lo prometo.’’  
Louis se derrite un poquito con eso. No lo puede evitar.  
‘’Te amo, corazón. Ahora, ¿en dónde está ese gracioso Papi tuyo? ¡Necesitamos preparar a todos para tu primer día!’’  
Stella sonrió de alegría y comenzó a saltar de abajo a arriba. ‘’Está abajo con River, ¡vamos Pápa! Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda.’’  
Louis soltó una risa viendo a su primer bebé saliendo del cuarto, esperando que él la siguiese. De seguro aprendió ese dicho de Harry. Ella era muy inteligente para su edad, constantemente queriendo aprender todo, siempre haciendo preguntas y queriendo saber sobre el mundo.  
Louis gruñó y frotó sus ojos, por un lado porque odiaba levantarse tan temprano y por el otro porque se rehusaba a creer que Stella era lo suficientemente grande para ir a la escuela. Demonios, Louis aún recuerda vivamente cuando ella era sólo una pequeña bebé, dando sus primeros pasos por toda la casa con sus regordetas e inestables piernitas, riendo y sonriendo por la vida. Odiaba el hecho de que ella estaba, lenta pero seguramente, creciendo y que algún día, por suerte no tan pronto, iría a la universidad.  
Louis despertó de su ensueño cuando oyó un fuerte llanto que venía de abajo, quizá en la cocina. El llanto fue seguido por pequeños sollozos, y se podía oír a Harry consolando a su hijo de dos años, River. Mientras Stella era una bebé feliz y fácil de complacer, River siempre era más sensible y exigente.  
Incluso ahora que ya no era un recién nacido, en sus terribles dos años, seguía molestándose fácilmente. Él era un un verdadero encanto a pesar de su sensibilidad, sus ojos azules siempre suavizando los corazones de todos con quienes se cruzaba.  
Louis sacó sus piernas de la cama, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y tomando un tiempito para levantarse del todo. El llanto de River había parado y podía oír a Stella hablándole.  
Vistiendo una camiseta vieja y un pantalón de gimnasia, Louis bajó a encontrarse con su pequeña familia. Eran verdaderamente su orgullo y alegría. Tenía un espléndido y precioso esposo que era todo lo que había soñado y más, absolutamente perfecto en cada manera posible. Era un maravilloso padre para sus tres hijos. Sus bebés eran hermosos y amorosos y significaban el mundo para él. Louis sabía que debió haber hecho algo bien en su vida pasada para ser tan afortunado.  
Habrá estado parado allí, observándolos cariñosamente por un largo rato, porque de repente sintió largos y tonificados brazos alrededor de su cintura, y redondos labios presionados contra su cuello. También podía sentir un firme y redondo vientre fijado contra su espalda.  
‘’Buenos días’’, murmuró Harry, pellizcando delicadamente y besando el cuello de Louis.  
Louis resistió un gemido ahogado en su garganta (no frente a los niños, por favor, él no era un cavernícola) y movió su cabeza a un lado, descubriendo su cuello, dándole más acceso a Harry. Gruñó entre dientes y se dio la vuelta, antes de excitarse. Mostrar por ahí su erección frente a los niños probablemente causaría muchas preguntas inocentes y/o los podría marcar emocionalmente. Algo así.  
‘’Buenos días, amorosos. ¿Cómo estamos hoy?’’ Louis se agachó de rodillas para acariciar la ya visible panza de siete meses de Harry y dar besos a cada centímetro de ella. Su pequeña bebé probablemente aún seguía dormida, porque usualmente lo estaba en estas horas, pero Louis no podía perderse la oportunidad de llenarla de amor.  
‘’Hola, dulce frijolito, es tu Pàpa. ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor? ¿Está Papi cuidando muy bien de ti allí adentro? Te amamos mucho, mucho, cariño, y no podemos esperar a conocerte en dos meses. Sé amable y dulce con Papi, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, Harper’’.  
Louis sintió el más pequeño movimiento en su vida contra su palma y sonrió antes de dejar un último beso y volverse a parar para enfrentar la mirada con su precioso Harry. Su Harry, quien lo miraba con el mayor amor y adoración que lo desconcertaba un poco.  
‘’Ey, tú’’ dijo Harry mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el rincón que éste dejaba.  
‘’Buenos días, amor. ¿Te encuentras bien?’’ Louis notó que su cabello ya estaba en un ordenado rodete, lo que significaba que él probablemente se había levantado temprano para hacer yoga y luego el desayuno. Así que estaba también nervioso por el primer día de Stella, tal parece.  
‘’¿Um? Oh, sí. Estoy bien, supongo. Tan bien como puedo estar sabiendo que mi bebé nos está dejando hoy para ir a la escuela. ’’ Dijo él con mala cara.  
Louis suspiró y dejó un beso en la frente de Harry. ‘’Deja de recordármelo’’ rezongó. ‘’Sigo intentando olvidarlo, pero no pasa. Me aterroriza lo rápido que está creciendo. No quiero dejarla sola en un lugar tan extraño, ¿sabes?’’  
‘’Sí, es nuestro instinto protegerla, mantenerla segura. Lógicamente sé que no está en peligro yendo a su primer día de clases, que quizá lo amará instantáneamente, pero… ella es mi bebé, Lou. NUESTRO bebé. Odio que crezca tan rápido y que ya se esté volviendo independiente. No estoy listo para todo eso justo hoy.  
Louis podía oír los sollozos y sintió las calientes lágrimas que chorreaban sobre su camiseta.  
‘’Shh, cariño. Lo sé, es tan difícil. Pero Stella es tan brillante, ¿sí? Ella es absolutamente increíble. Va a entrar en esa aula y los va a encantar a todos, ¿no es así? Aprenderá un montón y hará nuevos amigos. Estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hacer esto juntos.’’  
Harry asintió y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente. ‘’Sí, sí, tienes razón. Me siento como un terrible idiota llorando. Ella será perfecta.’’  
‘’Claro que sí. Ella es una Tomlinson, está garantizado. ¿Por qué estaba llorando River hace un rato?’’  
‘’Oh, te derretirás cuando lo oigas. Casi comencé a llorar también. Le conté que Stel comenzaba la escuela hoy, y me preguntó por qué debía irse Hermanita. Le conté que algún día él tendrá que ir a la escuela también, y de verdad se puso triste. Dijo que no quería que Hermanita se fuese, y que no quisiera dejarnos. Fue tan dulce, Lou.’’  
Louis arrulló y quizá lágrimas también se formaron detrás de sus párpados. ‘’¿En dónde está mi precioso niño? Debo apretarlo en un abrazo antes de que nos tengamos que ir.’’  
‘’Fue con Stella al cuarto de juegos, creo. Se lo llevo con ella a jugar porque lo oyó llorar. Estoy tan contento de que nuestros hijos se adoran tanto, Lou’’.  
‘’Yo también, mi amor. No puedo esperar a que seamos una familia de cinco’’.  
Harry se incorporó y acarició vientre amorosamente como siempre lo hace cuando alguien menciona al bebé. Louis presionó un beso prolongado y lento en los labios de Harry, memorizando el sabor y sensación de él. Al diablo el mal aliento de las mañanas.  
‘’Amor, iré a vestir a los niños, si quieres terminar el desayuno. No debemos llegar tarde el primer día.’’  
Harry mordió su labio y asintió, obviamente dudoso. ‘’Sí, gracias amor. Te amo’’. Se acercó para otro beso, que Louis por supuesto le concedió. Éste fue corto, pero dulce – sin tiempo para bromear o excitarse, desafortunadamente.  
Louis, disgustado, dejo a su esposo para ir a buscar a sus hijos. Se acercó al cuarto de juegos y encontró a Stella y River recostados en la alfombra jugando a los autitos, el siempre leal Clifford holgazaneando cerca de ellos. Se estaba volviendo más viejo y ya no era tan energético y animado como una vez fue, pero seguía siendo fuertemente protector y un amoroso cachorro. Algunas veces Harry o Louis se levantaban y lo encontraban durmiendo a los pies de la cama de Stella o en el suelo, junto a la cama de River.  
Dicho perro se entusiasmó y levantó su cabeza cuando notó la presencia de Louis, moviendo su cabeza y levantando sus orejas. Louis sonrió y se acercó a él, agachándose junto a él y acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, dándole unas palmadas amorosas.  
Ambos niños dejaron de jugar al ver a su Pápa y se le tiraron encima, hablando cada uno a la velocidad de un rayo. Louis rió y levantó sus manos en señal de redención.  
‘’Eh, alto ahí, amores. Seamos amables y hablemos uno a la vez, ¿sí?’’  
‘’Pa, Pa, Pa!’’ chilló River, halando de la manga de la camiseta de Louis emocionadamente. Lucía demasiado precioso para describirlo con palabras vestido en su pequeño pijama de dinosaurio, cabello de color caramelo todo torcido y sus ojos azules iluminando su rostro.  
Louis lo colocó en su regazo, arreglando su cabello de manera inconsciente y dándole un beso en la mejilla. ‘’¿Qué, mi amor? ¿Qué te emociona tanto tan temprano en esta mañana?’’  
‘’Pápa, estaba triste pero Hermanita me lleva a jugar autitos, ¡y ahora me divierto!’’  
Louis no pudo evitar sonreír con lo feliz que se veía su hijo, su hermana viéndolo amorosamente desde su lugar, sentada junto a Louis, apoyando su cuerpecito contra el de su papá.  
‘’Lamento que estuvieses triste, cariño, pero qué amable fue Hermanita al jugar contigo, ¿no es así? ¿Le diste las gracias a Stell, R? ¡Ve a darle un gran abrazo y un beso!’’  
River chilló de alegría y prácticamente se disparó sobre Stella, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso y frunciendo sus labios para darle un beso, a lo que Stella accedió dulcemente.  
‘’¡Gracias Hermanita, te amo!’’  
Stella palmeó suavemente su pequeña espalda y besó su mejilla. ‘’¡Te amodoro Rivvy!’’  
Louis rápida y disimuladamente sacó su celular para tomar unas fotos. Le gustaba subir fotos a Twitter o Instagram ocasionalmente, especialmente de pequeños momentos como estos. Harry y él habían decidido desde un principio que querían que sus niños viviesen lo más alejados posibles del ojo público y la fama, pero como cualquier padre no podían resistir compartir algunas tiernas fotos de sus hijos.  
Rápidamente tomó un par de fotos rápidas antes de que Stella pudiese ver, ya que cada vez que veía una cámara y sabía que sería fotografiada, tendía a ponerse gruñona. Louis culpaba de esto a Harry y la cantidad de fotos que le había tomado a Stella durante su corta vida, siendo su reacción una simple reacción Pavloviana al lente y obturador de una cámara que le apuntaba en los momentos más inesperados.  
Le envió una de las fotos a Harry, agregándole un par de emojis, antes de volver a poner su celular en su bolsillo y ponerse de pie. Ambos niños seguían abrazados, y realmente odiaba tener que separarlos, pero al parecer tenían que acortar las cosas esta mañana.  
‘’De acuerdo pequeños amores, ¿estamos listos para vestirnos hoy?’’  
Ambos niños se alegraron y comenzaron a saltar. River extendió sus manos hacia Louis señalándole que quería que su papá lo alzase, así que Louis lo hizo, posicionándolo en su cadera.  
‘’Stells, vamos a elegir tu atuendo, querida; luego, te puedes vestir tú sola mientras preparó a River.’’  
Stella asintió y chirrió en acuerdo, agarrando su mano y guiándolo a la planta alta de la casa. River tan sólo comenzó a analizar el tatuaje del pecho de Louis, con su pequeña lengua asomándose entre sus labios mientras trataba de seguir las líneas. Louis sonrió y besó la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, enterrando su nariz en el olor a champú de bebé. Inmediatamente quitó de su cabeza el pensamiento de River creciendo y yendo a su primer día de escuela. No habría manera de que dejaría que su bebé creciese lo suficiente como para dejar sus brazos. Sin pensarlo, había abrazado a River con mayor firmeza.  
‘’¿Te estas divirtiendo, Riv?’’ le molestó, acariciando la espalda del pequeño con su mano, de abajo hacia arriba.  
‘’Lindo, Pá’’ balbuceó River, ya con sus manos movidas hacía el otro tatuaje que Louis tenía encima de su corazón, el cual llevaba escrito los nombres de su mamá, de Harry y de los niños, como así también sus cumpleaños en números romanos.  
‘’Gracias, bebé. ¿Entonces te gustan mis tatuajes?’’  
River asintió con la cabeza, como contemplando algo. ‘’¿Papi también tiene estas fotos marcadas en su cuerpo?’’  
Louis rió. ‘’También los tiene, sí. Eres un niño tan inteligente’’  
River sonrió de alegría. ‘’¡Me los hago también, Pápa! Soy igual a mi Pápa y mi Papi’’  
‘’Eso es dulce, bebito, pero tienes que esperar a ser un poco más grande para hacerte un tatuaje, ¿de acuerdo?’’  
River gruñó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Louis, con sus pequeños dedos distraídamente jugando con la camiseta de su papá.  
‘’De acuerdo, Bella Stella, elijamos tu atuendo ahora, ¿sí? ¿Qué opinas de este enterito? Y puedes elegir una de las nuevas blusas para usar con el enterito.’’  
‘’De acuerdo, Pápa, podré usar mis nuevos zapatos hoy, ¿no?’’  
Louis sonrió y River acarició su mejilla. ‘’Claro que sí, Stel. Tú apúrate y cámbiate que nosotros estaremos de vuelta en un momento’’.  
Louis caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de River, el cual estaba decorado con un tema náutico, por supuesto. Rayas, barcos y anclas adornaban las paredes y River lo AMABA por razones obvias.

“Veamos, señor River, ¿qué deseamos usar hoy?”  
River rio de alegría e hizo palmas con sus manitas, su rostro iluminándose. “¡Gucci como Papi!”  
Louis tuvo que parar porque - ¿es en serio? ¿Harry ya le está enseñando sobre Gucci y ropa de diseñador? Pero también porque era malditamente tierno el hecho de que Harry le había comprado conjuntos de ropa de su nueva línea de ropa “Papi & Yo”, y últimamente su hijo sólo quería vestirse como Papi.  
“Suena como una amorosa idea, bebé. ¿Qué te parece la camisa con tigres? Amas los tigres, ¿no es así?”  
River asintió y mostró sus dientes, probablemente tratando de verse como un tigre pero siendo demasiado tierno para que eso pasara. “¡ROAR!”gritó juguetonamente, seguido por unas tiernas risitas. “¿Yo asusta, Pá?”  
Louis fingió haberse aterrado con la ferocidad de su pequeño amiguito y asintió solemnemente. “Eso fue tan aterrador, señor. No sabia que tenía un tigre en mi casa”.  
River reía incontroladamente y le dio un empujoncito a Louis juguetonamente. “No realmente un tigre Pápa, ¡River!”  
“Ohh, tienes razón. Tú eres definitivamente mi apestoso y gracioso hijo.”  
Un montón de risitas y cosquillas continuaron mientras Louis lo vestía, completando su atuendo con jeans blancos y un par de Converse blancas. Louis sabía que Harry pensaría eternamente que su hijo luce tan tierno que él quisiera vestirse idénticamente tan sólo después de verlo.  
Louis se vistió también rápidamente en su cuarto, poniéndose unos pantalones ajustados y una simple camisa negra, con una campera de mezclilla sobre ella. Todos estos años después, había subido un poco de peso, pero saludablemente porque de todos modos era muy flaco, y trató de mantenerse tonificado yendo al gimnasio de vez en cuando, incluso haciendo algo de boxeo luego de que Harry le recomendase que era una excelente manera de aliviar el estrés y la ira. Y tenía razón, hizo maravillas con él. A veces, sentía una pequeña inseguridad de que no estaba en forma y que su cuerpo era demasiado blando, pero Harry disentía y pasaba horas diciéndole que estaba loco por siquiera pensarlo ya que no tenía razones para sentirse nada menos que hermoso.  
Harry había sido siempre musculoso, y siempre lo será. Él tiene esa habilidad de hacer babear a todo el mundo y que lo adularan, realmente. Louis sabía que su esposo era el humano más precioso en todo el mundo y siempre se lo recordaba, todos los días incluso. Con sus embarazos, su estómago y sus caderas se volvieron más blandas, sus muslos un poco más gruesos, y aunque a Harry se quejaba de eso, Louis estaba impresionado de lo hermoso que era Harry.  
El aroma de pan tostado con banana y canela - la especialidad de Harry, y una exquisitez que solo recibían que en fiestas u ocasiones especiales - se podía sentir desde su cuarto en la planta de arriba. De repente, sintió que su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos, o por hambre o por la anticipación nerviosa. Quizá ambos. Cambia eso, definitivamente amobos.  
Agarrando la pequeña mano de River, lo guió de nuevo al cuarto de Stella, donde ella ya estaba toda vestida (luciendo bastante preparada y bien vestida, para el alivio y sorpresa de Louis) y jugando con sus juguetes en su "cama de niña grande".  
"Bebé, pon tus juguetes en su lugar rápidamente así puedo peinarte, creo que Papi hizo el desayuno para nosotros así que hay que apurarnos."  
"¡Pápa, lo puedo oler! ¡Huele riquísimo!"  
"¡Lo sé! ¡Y es tu favorito: pan tostado!"

Stella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y correteó rápidamente a guardar sus juguetes, tirándose luego en la cama cerca de Louis.  
‘’¡Mi panzita está taaaaaan feliz, Pápa! ¿Me veo preciosa hoy?’’  
Louis emitió una risita y la besó en la mejilla.  
‘’Claro que sí, pequeña. Todos los días, de hecho. ¿Te gustaría que te haga una trenza, o dos?’’  
Stella mordió su labio y agarró la mano de River, quien estaba acurrucado junto a ella.  
‘’Ummm, dos por favor. Me siento…’’ se mordió el labio en una profunda concentración mientras reflexionaba en su cabeza sobre qué palabra usar. De repente, su rostro se iluminó al recordarla, luciendo orgullosa como si hubiese ganado un premio. ‘’…in-ven-ci-ble. Esa es la palabra, ¿no, Pá? La tía Gems me enseñó eso, y me siento invencible con dos trenzas.’’  
‘’Eso es exactamente correcto. Eres tan inteligente, señorita Stella Rain, te irá maravilloso hoy.’’ Louis una vez más sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras sus dedos hábilmente peinaban y trenzaban su cabello rizado con facilidad luego de años y años de experiencia con su manada de hermanas.  
‘’Gracias, mi Pápa. River, ¿qué harás hoy con Papi y Pápa?’’  
River sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes como respuesta, sus ojos brillando pensando en todas las posibilidades.  
‘’¡Yo pinto, y miro películas, vamos al parque y encontramos dinosaurios y tigres! Y le doy muchos abrazos a mi Papi y Pápa y también besos a mi Hermanita bebé. Horneamos galletitas y…’’  
Stella emitió una risita y tapó la boquita de su hermano con su mano.  
‘’Eres tan gracioso, Rivvy. Voy a extrañarte hoy mientras esté en la escuela, prométeme que jugarás conmigo cuando llegué a casa.’’  
River tenía un gesto triste en su carita y suspiró, derrotado.  
‘’Te prometo Hermanita, ¿tú no irte, por favor?’’  
Louis pudo ver las lágrimas y no pudo evitarlas antes de que siquiera dejasen la casa. Mirando su teléfono, vio que de verdad necesitaban apurarse y comer para poder irse.  
‘’Sin lágrimas, bebé. Está bien, aún podrás verla y jugar con ella todos los días. ¡Vamos, amores, creo que Papi ya está listo para nosotros!’’  
Guiarlos a la cocina en la planta baja fue fácil ya que los niños bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, con sus manitas agarradas. Louis los observó afectuosamente mientras descendían, dulcemente recordándole que vayan un poco más lento cuando se emocionaban demasiado.  
Vio a Harry, su preciosa bendición, al entrar a la cocina, una gran pila de pan tostado ya en la mesa, con platos preparados para los niños. Louis los ayudó a acomodarse y comenzar a comer, y se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposo.  
Harry estaba usando un delantal que hacía que su vientre luzca incluso más prominente. Como si él ya lo supiera, tenía una mano casualmente extendida sobre la expansión de su panza, acariciándola suavemente en círculos. Louis había notado que Harry siempre tenía una mano en su vientre sin importar qué. Dejaba a Louis sintiéndose tan enamorado que dolía, saber que Harry amaba y cuidaba tanto de su bebé que aún no nacía. Él era el padre perfecto y Louis se lo recordaba constantemente.  
Stella y River estaban masticando su comida contentamente, satisfechos aunque un poco desastrosos y pegajosos. Louis se sirvió una gran pila de pan tostado, nunca capaz de resistir nada de lo que Harry cocinaba.  
‘’¿Cómo sabe, Tommos?’’ Harry preguntó desde su lugar, recostado contra la silla de Louis, estirándose para limpiar algo de migas de la cara de Stella.  
‘’¡DELICIOSO!’’ gritó Stella mientras remojaba su pan tostado en almíbar y lo tragaba de un gran bocado. River dio pataditas con sus pequeñas piernas contra su silla alta de bebé, acordando con su hermana, con más comida en su rostro que en su boca; pero aún contaba su intención.  
‘’¡Riquito, Papi!’’ dijo River.  
Louis se dio la vuelta mirando a Harry con dulces ojos, con las arruguitas junto a ellos muy evidentes. Louis las odiaba, pensaba que lo hacían lucir diez años más viejo, pero Harry no estaba para nada de acuerdo.  
‘’¿Ya comiste, amor? Sé que estas estresado pero necesitas comer algo. ¿Está Harp hambrienta?’’  
Harry sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.  
‘’No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, no estoy de humor para disfrutar ni una comida. No tenemos mucha hambre en este momento, no te preocupes mi amor.’’  
Louis sacudió su cabeza y guió a Harry a la sala, pidiéndole que se sentara y relajase. Rápidamente se fue y regresó con un plato de comida, posicionándolo en las manos de Harry.  
‘’Te conozco, Tomlinson (sí, ya Harry tiene su apellido de casado que él decidió sería el de Louis). Quédate aquí sentado y relájate, tómate tu tiempo para comer, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por nada. Yo limpiaré la cocina y a los niños. Cuando termines, puedes prepararte y nos iremos. No más estrés para ti, ¿lo entiendes?’’  
Harry sonrió satisfecho ante el tono autoritario que tenía la voz de Louis. Amaba cuando Louis se ponía así, mandón y en control. Lo excitaba si era honesto, y las hormonas en el embarazo eran algo REAL.  
‘’Sí, señor’’ murmuró apasionadamente. ‘’Ven aquí, quiero un beso de mi sensual esposo’’  
Era el turno de Louis de sonreír graciosamente mientras se agachaba para besar a Harry. La pasión era evidente incluso después de años y años besándose. Ambos sabían que la atracción nunca se marchitaría.  
Un chillido desde la cocina logró que se separaran, Harry emitiendo una risilla y Louis gruñendo ya que sus hijos interrumpieron su momento, una vez más.  
‘’Mmm, fue bueno mientras duró, Lou.’’ Harry no podía evitar reír al ver que Louis gruñía aún más y más como un gatito enojado con su carita mala y su ceño fruncido.  
‘’Esos hijos tuyos, Harry, por todos los cielos. No quieren que tenga un orgasmo nunca más. Ni siquiera pude estar contigo esta mañana. A Stella ni le importó despertarme. ¡Nunca más vamos a tener sexo!’’  
‘’Oh, deja de ser tan dramático. Estoy seguro de que heredaron el gen de ‘impaciente y exageradamente entusiasmado’ de ti. Además, existe el momento conocido como ‘siesta’ y puedo pensar en un par de maneras en las que podríamos pasarlo hoy…’’ Harry dijo tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio coquetamente. Louis volvió a gruñir.  
‘’Ahora ve a ver en qué clase de problema se han metido nuestros niños, antes de que se enfríe mi comida y ellos rompan algo. O antes de que derramen jarabe de maple en el suelo, eso sería devastador.’’  
Con un último beso, Louis estaba de vuelta en la cocina, caminando con gran expectación. Eso parecía una cosa común que hacía cuando SABÍA que sus pequeños traviesos no habían hecho otra de las suyas.  
Entró muy indeciso, y suspiró cuando observó la imagen de jugo de naranja cubriendo la mesa y continuamente derramándose desde la jarra hasta el suelo. El suelo de baldosa prístina y encimera de mármol que enorgullecían a Harry. Volvió a suspirar, mirando a ambos niños que lucían tímidos y de algún modo, milagrosa y misteriosamente, se las arreglaron para mantenerse sin ni una mancha. Al menos eso fue una pequeña victoria, pensó.  
‘’De acuerdo pequeña dama y pequeño caballero, no quiero saber quién lo hizo ni por qué. Pero Stella, por favor ve a ayudar a tu hermano a lavar su cara y manos. Debemos irnos pronto.’’  
Ambos niños prácticamente corrieron al baño para seguir sus instrucciones, no queriendo que su papá se moleste más aún.  
Louis vio el desastre y quiso llorar. No por primera vez en este día, definitivamente; pero esta vez por una razón totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo pudo Harry tan precisamente predecir que ellos habían derramado algo en el suelo? A veces Louis se aterraba de cómo Harry conocía a sus hijos más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Asomando su cabeza en la sala, llamó a Harry.  
‘’Cariño, eh, limpiar podría tardar un poco más de lo esperado.’’  
*  
Quince minutos después – que consistía en fregar, rociar un poco de su limpiador lujoso y utilizar su limpiador de piso demasiado caro y confuso (trapeador era una palabra muy general para llamar a esta cosa que estaba realmente en otro nivel) que Harry había insistido en comprar para utilizar en tareas pesadas, como sacar manchas y derrames. Louis estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, ya que lo hizo bajo la presión del momento. Maldijo al mismo tiempo que se regocijaba al saber que Harry siempre estaba bien preparado y que tenía tan buenas visión del futuro. Odiaba un poco que Harry siempre parecía tener la razón, pero amaba cuan inteligente y meticuloso era su hombre.  
Harry había terminado y se había cambiado a, imagínate, un copia exacta del atuendo de River, que Louis pudo ver bien luego de él y Stella regresaran de los baños que ambos habían tomado. Sus hombrecitos eran tan preciosos. No pudo resistir tomar millones de fotos – una de Harry y River y sus atuendos combinados, una de Harry y Stella, una de Stella y River, y por último una de los tres juntos. Le pediría ya luego a alguien que les tomase una foto a los cuatro una vez que llegasen a la escuela de Stella.  
Harry finalmente miró su celular e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire al ver la hora que era. Estaban llegando tarde. En el primer día de escuela de Stella. Imagínatelo.  
‘’Y bueno’’, dijo Stella mientras Harry le ponía su cinturón de seguridad frenéticamente, ‘’al menos estamos llegando elegantemente tarde, ¿verdad Papi?’’  
Harry rió a carcajadas y levantó su mano para que Stella choque los cinco con él.  
‘’Así es bebé, la única manera en la que nosotros los Tomlinsons llegamos tarde.’’  
River comenzó a llorar desde el momento en el que lo pusieron en su sillita para bebé en el auto. Odiaba sentarse sin poder moverse, pero usualmente apenas comenzaban a manejar y podía ver el paisaje en la ventana, se calmaría asombrado. Esta mañana, sin embargo, no podía calmarse.  
La dulce Stella se tomó el trabajo de aliviarlo, agarrando su manita y acariciándola suavemente. Louis se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, Harry en el asiento del pasajero y Louis prendió el motor. Inmediatamente, puso el CD de la banda sonora de La Sirenita, un favorito de la familia. Casi de inmediato, los llantos de River cesaron.  
Harry se volteó para mirarlo, su rostro mostrando alivio y agradecimiento. Luego se acercó a Louis para besar su mejilla y enlazó su mano con la de él.  
A Louis le estaba pareciendo bastante difícil mantener sus ojos enfocados en la carretera cuando Harry estaba sentado a su lado, luciendo tan perfecto y mirándolo de manera tan amorosa. Así que apretó su mano y la acercó a sus labios, dejando impresos besos tan suaves como una pluma en su mano, una mano que representaba a Harry muy bien – delicadeza, fuerza, dulzura…  
‘’Te amo, H. Lo sabes, ¿no?’’  
‘’Claro que sí, amor. Yo también te amo. Siempre tú.’’  
Su pequeña burbuja de amor fue explotada por Stella, quien actualmente estaba cantando, casi gritando, el solo de Ariel en ‘’Parte de tu mundo’’ con River haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pequeño ángel, para seguir los pasos de su hermana mayor y cantar las palabras correctas. Fue un esfuerzo valiente de su parte.  
Harry rió y le sonrió a Louis una vez más antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar su celular. Luchó un poco con su estómago en el camino, pero finalmente su celular emergió de las profundidades del bolsillo de sus muy-apretados-pantalones. Comenzó a grabar el pequeño espectáculo improvisado que Stella y River montaron para ellos, celebrando cuando la canción llegó a su final.  
‘’Así que, Stella, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos esta mañana?’’ preguntó Harry.  
Stella se animó, haciendo palmas con sus manitas y trayéndolas cerca de su barbilla.  
‘’¡Estoy yendo a mi primer día de escuela!’’ se animó felizmente.  
‘’¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Estás súper duper emocionada?’’  
‘’¡Sip! ¡No puedo esperar! Extrañaré a Papi y a Pápa y a River y a Harper pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en la escuela y seré amable con todos, incluso con los niños rudos.’’  
Harry terminó de grabar y Louis trató de aguantar su risa. ¿De dónde sacaba su hija estas cosas? Ella realmente era especial.  
El corto recorrido hasta la escuela terminó al estacionar ellos en el estacionamiento para padre de estudiantes. Pasó todo demasiado rápido para el gusto de Louis. Silenciosa y tristemente ayudó a Harry a salir del auto, y luego a River y Stella.  
Ya estaba aquí. El momento que temían que llegase.  
Con River en sus brazos, él y Harry, cada uno, tomaron la mano de Stella y la guiaron al edificio de la escuela en donde tendría su clase. Antes de alcanzar la puerta de la clase, ella se detuvo.  
‘’Papi, Pápa, ¡ya no quiero ir!’’ lloró la pequeña.  
Harry también se detuvo y se agachó junto a ella lentamente para calmarla.  
‘’¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué, muñequita? ¿Qué te tiene preocupada?’’ él la envolvió en sus brazos, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo junto al de ellos. Dulcemente, la abrazó, meciéndola de lado a lado para calmarla.  
Finalmente, su llanto cedió y pudo hablar. ‘’Voy a extrañar a mis Papis. ¿Y qué si no me va bien en la escuela, qué si no soy lo suficientemente inteligente y nadie quiere ser mi amigo?’’  
Louis frunció el ceño, odiando el hecho de que ella siquiera pensara estas cosas. Colocó una mano en su pequeño hombro, agachándose para poder estar en su altura, mirándole a los ojos.  
‘’Stella Rain Tomlinson, ¿por qué siquiera dudarías de tu capacidad? Eres una niña tan amorosa, cariño. Harás un montón de amigos, lo prometo. Eres súper inteligente y muy amable y educada con todos los que conoces. No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, mi amor.’’  
Harry coincidió rápidamente. ‘’Pápa tiene razón, Stell. Te divertirás un montón en tu primer día de clase, aprenderás nuevas cosas y conocerás nuevas personas. ¡Ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para extrañarnos! Pero te prometo que nos verás apenas termines la escuela hoy, ¿sí? Pápa y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti, cariño. Sabemos que brillarás como la estrella que eres. ¿Sabías que es por eso que te llamamos Stella?’’  
Stella asintió y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
‘’Dijiste que sabías que iba a ser una estrella desde el momento en que nací y es por eso que me llamo Stella.’’  
Louis sonrió, su pequeña niña era definitivamente una estrella.  
‘’Eso es cierto Stells, y no te lo olvides. Ahora, vamos, ¿no quieres conocer a tu maestra o maestro y a tus compañeros?’’  
Stella asintió valerosamente, parándose más erguida y levantando su barbilla.  
‘’¡Estoy lista, Papis!’’  
River aprovechó ese momento para recordarle a todos que seguía allí, aplaudiendo el coraje de su hermana.  
Stella emitió una risilla y abrió la puerta. Una amable mujer estaba esperando justo allí en la clase, inmediatamente acercándose a ellos para saludarlos.  
‘’Hola, soy la Señorita Richards, ¿y tú eres, pequeñita?’’  
Stella miró a Louis y a Harry por un momento, al parecer tomando valor de ellos dos.  
‘’Mi nombre es Stella Rain Tomlinson, y estos son mis Papis y mi hermano y hermanita.’’  
La Señorita Richards les pasó la mano a todos, con una tierna expresión al ver a River y el vientre embarazado de Harry, haciéndole preguntas a Harry sobre su embarazo que obviamente él contestó entusiasmadamente. Louis admiraba lo hermoso que Harry era, cada día más brillante.  
Se dio cuenta de que Stella los había dejado, recorriendo el salón hasta donde estaban los niños sentados en círculo haciendo algunas actividades. Sonrió cuando la vio marchar hasta la mesa donde una niña y un niño estaban sentaditos coloreando. Pudo oírla presentándose a los niños, y mientras se sentaba y agarraba una hoja para colorear y algunos crayones, comenzó una conversación con ambos sobre sus colores favoritos y qué cosas les gustaba dibujar. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella.  
‘’Pues, miren eso,’’ la Señorita Richards enfocó la atención de Louis de vuelta a la conversación que los mantenía reunidos. ‘’Al parecer ella nació para esto de socializar, no necesita mis instrucciones. Yo sólo le mostraré donde queda su casillero para guardar sus cosillas, y el lavabo y baño para cuando necesite limpiarse; a veces hacemos mucho desastre con los trabajos. Pero aparte de eso, creo que ustedes, caballeros, ya pueden retirarse. Estoy segura de que tienen un conjunto de emociones dentro suyo al pensar en dejarla, pero ya presiento y puedo asegurarles que ella parece encajar perfectamente. Le irá muy bien, puedo presentirlo.’’  
Louis y Harry sonrieron.  
‘’Muchas gracias, señora. Sabríamos que ella lo haría… ¡OH! ¿Le importaría mucho tomarnos una foto? Nos gustaría una con toda la familia.’’  
A la señorita Richards no le importó, y Louis envió a River a buscar a Stella, quien estaba inmersa en su conversación con el niño y la niña. Se dio la vuelta cuando River se acercó a ella dando saltitos y comenzó a tirar suavemente de la manga de su blusa, balbuceando algo sobre cámaras y Papi y Pápa.  
Louis pudo ver que ella pidió permiso para dejar a sus nuevos amigos e ir con River, tal como Harry le había enseñado, y luego tomó la mano de River para caminar juntos hacia sus Papás.  
‘’Perdón por la interrupción, princesa, pero queríamos tomarnos una foto todos juntos antes de irnos. Ven aquí preciosa’’ le dijo Harry.  
Stella se paró exactamente entre Louis y Harry, River a su lado, aun apretando su mano. Cuando el flash de la cámara destelló, Louis supo que la foto salió perfecta.  
Harry le agradeció a la amable Señorita Richards y ella se marchó de vuelta a la clase, dejándolos con Stella.  
Harry se arrodilló.  
‘’De acuerdo, bebé, ahora nos iremos, ¿sí? Tú sé buena y cuida tus modales, pero lo más importante es que recuerdes que te dijimos hace unos instantes, ¿sí? Te amo tanto, Stells.’’  
Louis pudo ver y oír que Harry estaba a punto de llorar, intentando desesperadamente no hacerlo enfrente de su pequeña cuando le dio un último abrazo.  
Stella lo estaba abrazando tan fuertemente que Louis no pensó que lo dejaría ir.  
‘’Te amodoro mucho, Papi. Por favor no te pongas triste, estaré de vuelta para la cena y me podrás leer una historia antes de ir a dormir.’’  
‘’Por supuesto que lo haré, pequeña.’’  
Louis rió y se metió entre ambos, cortando su abrazo, alzando a Stella en sus brazos y dándole docenas de besos a su pequeña carita.  
‘’Así que si Papi te puede leer una historia antes de irte a dormir, ¿qué me queda a mí? ¿Qué soy yo, Stell, hígado picado?’’  
Stella emitió una dulce risita y golpeó sus pequeños puñitos contra el pecho de Louis.  
‘’¡Tú no eres eso, Pápa, lo prometo! Puedes cantar una de mis canciones, cantas tan bonito.’’  
Louis sonrió dulcemente y la envolvió en un abrazo antes de poner a su niña de vuelta abajo.  
‘’Te amo, pequeñita. Te amo más que a nada, ¿lo sabes? Diviértete hoy y luego nos cuentas.’’  
‘’¡Lo haré, Pápa! Mira, ¡ya hice amigos, James y Rose! ¡Estoy coloreando un dibujo para ellos!’’  
‘’Eso es dulce de tu parte, cariño. Por qué no vas a terminarlo, ¿sí?’’  
‘’De acuerdo, ¡adiós Papi, adiós Pápa!’’  
Comenzó a correr, yéndose, pero se volteó rápidamente y miró a River, cuyos labios estaban temblando y quien agarraba la mano de Harry con tanta fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello.  
‘’Adiosito Rivvy, sé un buen niño hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo mucho, ¡diviértete hoy!’’  
Le dio un beso bastante baboso que logró que River riese de alegría. Stella luego corrió de vuelta con Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su panza.  
‘’Adiós Harper, te veré pronto, ¡te amo Hermanita Bebé!’’  
Con eso, Stella corrió a la mesa de coloreo tan rápido como el viento; sonriendo y agarrando sus crayones como si nunca hubiese dejado a su familia.  
Louis agarró la mano de Harry y saludó a la Señorita Richards levantando el brazo mientras se iban, Harry con River en su cadera.  
Apenas salieron de la clase, Harry comenzó a llorar. Louis también estaba aguantando un par de lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.  
‘’No puedo creerlo, Louis. ¿Viste lo dulce que fue Stella? ¿Cuán maravillosa ella es? Ya hizo amiguitos y logró que todos se enamoraran de ella. ¡La extraño tanto!’’  
Louis lo calló con un par de dulces sh’s y acarició su mejilla.  
‘’Lo sé, mi amor, ella es tan buena. Ella se parece tanto a ti que me duele. Pero ey, sólo faltan un par de horas para que la volvamos a ver. Y va a estar parloteando sobre su día, y cuánto lo adoro. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿de acuerdo?’’  
Harry se serenó, presionando a River contra su cuerpo, quien también estaba envuelto alrededor de Harry en un abrazo.  
‘’Sí, absolutamente. Ok, puedo hacer esto. ¿No es así, River?’’  
River asintió, probablemente sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando pero queriendo hacer felices a sus Papis.  
‘’¡Sí! Amo Papi, amo Pápa. ¡Amo Hermanitas también!’’  
Harry sintió una patada de Harper en ese preciso momento. Una fuerte y brusca patada que le dejo saber que ella también le estaba declarando su amor a River. Eso lo hizo sentir diez veces mejor, lo calmó.  
Louis lo notó y posicionó su mano justo encima del abultado vientre de Harry, acercándose a él para besarlo amorosamente.  
‘’¿Estaremos bien?’’  
Más que una pregunta, eso fue una declaración, pero él necesitaba oír la confirmación de Harry, su roca. Su ancla. Su corazón. Su barco. Su rosa. Su otra mitad.  
‘’Estaremos bien.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Si estas leyendo esto aquí abajo y llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Sus comentarios y Kudos son muy apreciados y queridos con besitos y largos abrazos de oso. Perdón si soy muy repetitiva, pero si les gustaría leer más de Harry y Louis como papás o de Harry embarazado, en español, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, así sé que puedo escribir historias así de mi autoría. Disculpen si la idea de eso no los enternece tanto como a mí jaja Pero de verdad la idea de esto es muy bonita y tierna. Y también sepan disculpar el formato que me quedó. No sé cómo cambiarlo.  
> Les deseo mucho amor y éxitos en sus vidas, hasta pronto <3


End file.
